Irish Lullaby
by LitaHardyY2J
Summary: This is my take on what I thought Scully would have sung during ‘Detour’. Celt’s might be the only ones who like this story but enjoy either way.


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Never will, just borrowing. Also don't own Toora Loora Loora or Kilgary Mountain (AKA Whiskey in the Jar).  
  
Authors notes: I just had this idea while listening to some Irish tunes the other day. This is my take on what I thought Scully would have sung during 'Detour'. Celt's might be the only ones who like this story but enjoy either way.  
  
Irish Lullaby  
  
"Mulder, you need to keep warm. Your body's still in shock." Scully told him.  
  
"I was once told that the best way to regenerate body heat is to crawl naked into a sleeping bag with somebody else who is already naked." Mulder said, attempting a leer.  
  
"Maybe if it rains sleeping bags you'll get lucky." Scully said, smiling slightly before turning serious "Have you ever thought seriously about dying?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah once, when I was at the ice capades." Mulder joked.  
  
"When I was fighting my cancer, I was angry at the injustice of it; and its meaninglessness. And then I realized that that was the struggle, to give it meaning. To make sense of it. It's like life." Scully said.  
  
"I think that nature is supremely indifferent to whether we live or die. I mean if you're lucky you get 75 years. If you're really lucky you get 80 years. And if you're extraordinarily lucky you get 50 of those years with a decent head of hair." Mulder remarked.  
  
"I guess it's like Las Vegas. The house always wins." Scully said. "Oh." Scully gasped as the shell she had been trying to open finally gave. "Ta-da."  
  
"Go girl." Mulder said. As Scully went over to start the fire Mulder asked, "Hey, who did you identify with when you were a kid? Wilma or Betty?"  
  
"I identified with Betty's bustline." Scully said.  
  
"Yes, I did too." Mulder said, nodding.  
  
"Could never have been married to Barney though. The kids were cute."  
  
"Yeah, but where are they today." And as Mulder said that the fire flared up then fizzled out.  
  
Scully turned to look at Mulder, "Mothmen? Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but there seem to be only two of them." As Mulder said that Scully walked back to sit by him. After she sat down she started bringing Mulder closer to her.  
  
"I don't want to wrestle." Mulder said.  
  
"Get over here. I'm going to try to keep you warm." Scully said.  
  
"One of us has to stay awake, Scully." Mulder said.  
  
"You sleep, Mulder."  
  
"If you get tired, you wake me."  
  
"I'm not going to get tired."  
  
"Why don't you sing something."  
  
"No, Mulder."  
  
"If you sing something I'll know you're awake."  
  
"Mulder, you don't want me to sing, I can't carry a tune."  
  
"Doesn't matter, just sing anything." Mulder said.  
  
Scully thought for a minute before she smiled as the memory of Bill Jr.'s favorite song popped into her head. So in her best Irish accent, she started off in a somewhat upbeat tune . . .  
  
As I was goin' o'er the far famed Kerry Mountains  
  
I met with captain Farrell and his money he was countin'  
  
I first produced me pistol and then produced me rapier  
  
Sayin' stand and deliver for you are a bold deceiver  
  
Musha ring dumma do dumma da  
  
Whack fol de daddy-o  
  
Whack fol de daddy-o  
  
There's whiskey in the jar  
  
I counted out his money and it made a pretty penny  
  
I put it in me pocket and I took it home to Jenny  
  
She sighed and she swore that she never would deceive me  
  
But the devil take the women for they never can be easy  
  
Musha ring dumma do dumma da  
  
Whack fol de daddy-o  
  
Whack fol de daddy-o  
  
There's whiskey in the jar  
  
I went up to my chamber all for to take a slumber  
  
I dreamt of golden jewels and for sure it twas no wonder  
  
But Jenny drew me charges and she filled them up with water  
  
Then sent for captain Farrell to be ready for the slaughter  
  
Musha ring dumma do dumma da  
  
Whack fol de daddy-o  
  
Whack fol de daddy-o  
  
There's whiskey in the jar  
  
Scully trailed off when she couldn't remember the rest of the verses. "That's nice Scully." Mulder mumbled. "Sleep Mulder." Scully whispered, rubbing his back and side soothingly. "Sing another one." He requested, gaining an exasperated sigh from Scully. "Mulder. Sleep." She replied in her best doctor voice. "Please. " He said nuzzling his head against her. "I like your voice. Sing another Irish tune to me Scully." He pleaded and Scully felt her resolve fading at his words.  
  
"One more Mulder, and you better be asleep when I finish." Scully gave in and tried to remember another song that she knew more or less the words to. "Promise" he murmured. Scully thought for a minute before a song popped into her head. Well, it worked for her whenever her mother tried to get her to sleep. Still in her best Irish accent, Scully started off soft and low.  
  
Over in Killarney, many years ago  
  
My mother sang this song to me in tones so sweet and low  
  
Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way  
  
And I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day  
  
Toora, loora, loora  
  
Toora, loora, li  
  
Toora, loora, loora  
  
Hush, now, don't you cry  
  
Toora, loora, loora  
  
Toora, loora, li  
  
Toora, loora, loora  
  
It's an Irish lullaby  
  
Oft in dreams I wander to that cot again,  
  
I feel her arms a-huggin' me As when she held me then.  
  
And I hear her voice a -hummin' to me as in days of yore,  
  
When she used to rock me fast asleep outside the cabin door.  
  
Toora, loora, loora  
  
Toora, loora, li  
  
Toora, loora, loora  
  
Hush, now, don't you cry  
  
Toora, loora, loora  
  
Toora, loora, li  
  
Toora, loora, loora  
  
It's an Irish lullaby  
  
Scully hummed a little after she finished the song but was interrupted by a cracking noise coming from behind her. "Did you here that Mulder?" she asked, barely whispering. When Mulder didn't answer she realized he, as promised, had fallen asleep. Keeping both of their guns close, Scully settled in for what was sure to be a long night. 


End file.
